Renaissance
by nmfrter
Summary: Oneshot, possiblement fic. Et si l'époque à laquelle Chell quittait enfin Aperture était la même que celle du retour de l'Axiom?


_**Voici un texte écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Bonne fête EVE! Désolée pour le retard.**_

* * *

**Renaissance**

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le soleil? Ses yeux cillèrent face à la lumière éclatante alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas maladroits. Devant elle s'étendait un large champ, derrière elle se trouvait le cabanon de métal, entrée vers le lieu qui avait son enfer personnel durant tant d'années.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elle, la forçant à regarder. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un cube tomba à ses pieds.

Son cube.

Sa gorge se serrant sous l'émotion, elle tomba à genoux, face à son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Chell se releva et tenta de le soulever. Peine perdue. Sans le fusil portail, il était simplement trop lourd. La mort dans l'âme, elle se détourna du cube et commença à s'éloigner.

Les jours qui suivirent s'enchainèrent et la jeune femme commença à rechercher un signe de vie quelconque, hélas sans résultat. Mais un matin, elle vit avec stupéfaction un étrange objet descendre du ciel et atterrir dans la ville abandonnée qu'elle comptait visiter cette journée-là. Sans perdre un instant, elle se mit à courir en sa direction, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba face à face avec l'énorme masse de métal, plus grand que le Boréalis! Se cachant derrière un bloc de béton, la femme fut protégée de la lourde poussière levée par l'atterrissage. La brune regarda les portes s'ouvrir ainsi que l'enclenchement des passerelles. Deux robots en sortirent à toute vitesse, l'un porté par l'autre, la faisant recroqueviller derrière son bloc. Avec horreur, elle vit une multitude d'autres robots sortir à leur tour s'éparpillant.

Mais au bout d'un moment… une multitude d'humains obèses apparurent. Son cœur sembla arrêter de battre. Les humains devant elle semblaient en pleine santé et visiblement n'avaient jamais souffert un quelconque test ou autre terrible chose. Elle les regarda sortir les uns après les autres, les premiers humains qu'elle voyait depuis si longtemps! Observant ceux-ci, elle remarqua aisément le seul d'entre eux qui ne portait pas le même habit, mais ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Il portait un robot sphérique. De loin elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, mais elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Plusieurs des humains habillés de rouge hurlèrent en la voyant arriver en courant, sale, son habit de test déchiré et maigre à faire peur, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'homme, lui arrachant le robot. Un optique bleu lui fit face et celui-ci se réduisit à un petit point de la grosseur d'une tête d'aiguille en la voyant.

- Tu es vivante!? Tu es vivante!?

Wheatley tourna rapidement son optique puis se figea, légèrement tremblant.

- Je… je suis navré miss!

Le visage de Chell se tordit alors qu'elle serrait fortement le robot contre elle, lui ayant arraché un cri de surprise. Silencieusement, elle le traita de tous les noms possibles avant de lever les yeux vers les humains autour d'elle qui l'observaient en chuchotant, effrayés. Leur chef, vraisemblablement, s'approcha, le pas pesant.

- Vous avez survécu, ici, tout ce temps?

Elle hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur Wheatley, lui arrachant un petit cri outré, étouffé par le torse de celle-ci.

- Et Wheatley est… un ami à vous?

Un silence flotta avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête, relâchant enfin la sphère. Celui-ci continua à déblatérer, n'ayant pas arrêté de parler.

- …te venger fait le rapidement, ne m'écrase pas. Même si la force d'un humain n'est pas suffisante pour me briser, c'est douloureux!

Le capitaine fit un autre pas.

- Wheatley, tu connais cette femme? Tout ce que tu racontais était vrai?

L'optique bleu se tourna vers l'homme.

- Mais bien évidemment que ce que je racontais était vrai! Je ne suis pas corrompu moi! Et oui, c'est la dame dont je vous parlais.

- Celle à qui tu voulais te faire pardonner?

Wheatley baissa son optique alors que la prise de Chell changeait pour mieux le tenir et l'observer, calmée.

- Oui… J'ai été monstrueux après tout…

Une explosion se fit entendre au loin, arrachant de nouveaux cris à la multitude d'humains présents. Chell baissa la tête et rencontra le regard du robot. La voix du capitaine la tira de son observation.

- Vous êtes chanceuse que nous l'ayons attrapé alors qu'il dérivait dans l'espace. Nous avons bien tenté d'attraper l'autre, mais celui-ci pivotait toujours pour s'échapper en hurlant des choses sur l'espace.

Il la détailla du regard et sourit comme un enfant.

- Vous devez être affamée, venez! C'est presque l'heure du repas.

Une femme lui tendit une botte contenant une plante.

- Nous devons simplement planter cette pousse avant de rentrer diner. Vous vous joindrez à nous je suppose? Vous êtes la bienvenue. J'ai tellement de questions à vous poser!

Il se pencha et utilisant un caillou, creusa un trou ou il déposa délicatement la plante, dégagée de la botte. Des petits bambins virent l'arroser, sous le regard surprit de la femme qui tenta d'expliquer par gestes qu'elle avait vu une multitude de ces même plantes plus haut, sur une colline et qu'à même pas deux jours de marche, un gigantesque champ de blé poussait. L'homme, en sueur après le peu de mouvement qu'il avait fait, la regarda avec incompréhension, alors qu'elle balançait Wheatley d'un bras à l'autre, tentait de se faire comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme haussa les épaules, abandonnant.

- Vous pourrez l'écrire à l'intérieur. Venez, j'ai faim.

Elle regarda les personnes entrer lentement dans la masse gigantesque de métal, restant plantée là, frissonnante.

- Hey, miss, ne reste pas plantée là! Il faut bien que tu manges, tu es encore maigre que la dernière fois que je t'ai…

Il retomba silencieux alors que les deux savaient parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu sais, je… ne mérite pas ton pardon. Et je tai traité de grosse! Mais comparé à ces gens, tu es très mince. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle taille les humains doivent avoir et quand j'ai vu qu'Elle te disait cela… j'ai cru que c'était vrai.

Chell resserra sa prise sur le robot et commença à monter, tentant d'ignorer les excuses de celui-ci. Une fois en haut, elle vit de nombreuses passerelles partir avec les autres humains. Celle du capitaine l'attendait, l'homme souriant et la regarda avec curiosité monter fluidement et s'installer sur un des sièges confortable. C'était le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure, elle le sentait.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon, je sais, ça à tout l'air d'une intro pour une histoire, je sais! Ca prend tout mon petit courage pour ne pas commencer une fic immédiatement à la suite de ceci, mais je dois fini Humanité en premier. Enfin, tout dépendant de la réception de ce oneshot, je vais sérieusement le considérer à la fin d'Humanité haha. J'espère que tu as aimé EVE!_


End file.
